


Cum Here Often?

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, First Time, Humor, M/M, Masochism, Oh and don't forget the fluff, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sadism, Smut, Underage Drinking, and so much more NSFW things, cum swapping, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being amazing on the court and rising in popularity, 18-year-old college student Kagami Taiga is an anxiety-having introvert. So after winning matches he would rather go home, relax and cook instead of going out, getting drunk, and "celebrating" - if you can even call it that - with his team. And they're used to it at this point, his team has learned to accept his cute, though slightly off-putting, ways. But when they win the All Japan Intercollegiate Basketball Championship, they are not about to take no for an answer.

</p><p>Kagami <b>WILL</b> celebrate with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuukai/gifts).



> And now here's Shiori's first ever full-blown boy love yaoi fic of ever and our lucky subjects are Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga! (#^.^#) So yes this is for Aokaga Month (of course), it's my last for the month so I decided to make it _steamy_ , which is a first for me but it took a while and ended up being put out the day after Aomine's birthday so speaking it's a late Aokaga Month Entry. But enough about technicalities, please let me know how I did and what you guys think, I'm nervous but I think it turned out pretty well. Anyways, please enjoy this piece. Thank you for taking out time in your day to read this. And know that is is un-beta'd so I apologize for the errors, I checked by you guys know how it is, especially since I'm still writing on my phone 。・゜゜(ノД`)
> 
> Oh yeah, all of this that you're about to get into was inspired by this [post/quote](http://simplyshiori.tumblr.com/post/95340489630/every-introvert-alive-knows-the-exquisite-pleasure) (it's like I saw this and my mind decided to vomit a humorous smut scenario).
> 
> I hope you like it Tsuukai! I worked hard! XD

The lights. The sounds. The people. His fears. All of these things fade the moment he hears the sweet sound of the buzzer; the first quarter is upon him. All that remains is his team, his opponents, himself, and the feel of the game. The ball is skybound and somebody tips it off, his feet move to follow and something clicks in his mind, and suddenly there's so much _more_.  
Muscles twitch, from these little fluctuations to those defining spasms and electrical pulses race through his body, pushing him. Hearts thumping, veins pumping, perspiration piling. The stadium air is laced with the scent of will and drive, determination and hope; it is all so wonderful, it is all so prefect.

Minutes and quarters fly by in a flurry of shots and rebounds, passes and steals; he's flying when in the air and gliding while on the ground. The adrenaline in his blood is intense, he can taste it in his throat and feel it in his soul, and then there's a presence, a presence so wickedly powerful, a calling, _Kagami._  
His mind and his body are one, completely and utterly in sync, he rushes to the beckoning that only grows stronger and stronger the more he moves. _Kagami, Kagami, Kagami..._ He doesn't know who's calling but he must adhere to it. _There._  
And it feels like he's holding the sun in his hands, feels as if his skin will blister and burn; and it doesn't lessen as it leaves, only to return milliseconds later, no, every sensation is just as fierce, just as severe, as the one that came before it. It's horridly prefect and swirls with the passion that forms deep within his soul and radiates off his body. _This_ , this is what is calling him, ingrained in his DNA, carrying it with him since birth. This feeling, at the peak furiosion, holds him, cradles him, smothers him, loves him, truly and unconditionally, and will forever be calling him. _Taiga!_

Time slows for just one moment and that's all he needs to go and fight, to think and understand, to calculate without trying, slowly rushing, this morphed contradicting sensation in which he yearns, almost obsessively, subconsciously, for. Because in this singular break, this minute lapse, he soars.  
No matter how many times, no matter how much it takes, once it is done, a sense of purpose fills him and he can not stop it, he can only allow it to happen, the manifestation of a smile, the biggest, most extravagant smile ll for the world to see. 

The buzzer rings, it is wretchedly wonderful in his ears. The light he once held in his hands is now bouncing against the hardwood flooring, sharp-sounding thuds resonate in the air. He feels the cool netted ring slipping from his grasp, the sensation of falling takes him. It's uplifting.  
An aroma surrounds him, it has him tasting victory and feeling fear; it assaults all his senses. Euphoria fills him, a slow churning aphrodisiac. The world goes silent r. Landing, falling, knees burning, tired, overworked, panting, he turns his head.

Seirin University: 91  
Tōō Institute: 89

It bubbles in his chest, gallops in his throat, and hurtles pass his lips before he can even stop himself, but once it's out he's glad it is. For when he roars, his teammates do so with him; an ace and his team, a lion and his pride - triumph. Words of victory and joy soon tumble around the stadium but some are distinct in his ears. He can pinpoint Koganei's shouts from the sidelines and Izuki's relieved laughter close by. He hears the second string players congratulating them before his captain's voice chimes in saying that they've won as well. He picks up Kiyoshi saying heart-felt words to, most likely, their captain and the slightly annoyed reponse that follows. He hears this high-pitched squealing, an "oomph", laughter, and more squealing and knows it's Tsuchida and his girlfriend.  
Someone falls to their knees and hugs him tightly, screaming words of success and happiness and pride in his ear. She's louder than normal, it hurts but he doesn't mind. Kagami turns to face their manager, the girl who's just as important as anyone else on the team; there's a grin on his face again. His words are a low susurration in every sense, but she hears them clearly over the blare of the cheering crowd and screaming players, "We did it Momoi, we won."

When they call for line up, forcing him to go face to face with a member of the opposing team, to someone he and his mates just snatched victory from, Kagami is losing his orgasmic basketball high. His strides are languid, legs shaking, knees nearly buckling. He looks to his side, spotting the light-haired first-year beside him. Feeling those memorable red marbles gazing at him, the shorter turns to his partner and sends a smile, though small, his way. It is reassuring and puts Kagami at ease, he grins and ruffles the soft baby blue tresses that sit atop Kuroko's crown. Scoffing lightly at the play, he swats the larger hand away and sighs contently; he's so proud.  
Kagami is more confident with Kuroko on one side of him and Momoi on the other as he stands, watching the other team line up. He spys Riko, the manager of Tōō Institute's basketball team, and sends her a smile, though slightly timid. The deep scowl on her face lessens for a moment as she smirks at him, an unheard "hmph" resonates in her throat. The redhead knows she's upset about losing - who would be happy to lose in the final round of a championship game? - but he knows she's proud of him, proud of them; Tōō and Seirin's basketball teams are friends and rivals from what he knows.  
He faces forward just in time to see someone step in front of him. He's tall, like most of the players in this sport, but he's taller than Kagami - by an inch or so - which is rare for him; he doesn't remember their face so he doesn't think they played in any of the quarters. His heart is pounding a little harder than before with this person in his vicinity but it isn't anything extravagant; his ruby eyes survey the teen. He takes in their darker skin tone and sharp facial structure, their Catalina blue eyes with an upward turn and the smoldering look they hold - he can see that their lashes are short and dark like the navy blue hair on his head. His face is holding a frown but not resentment, which Kagami is glad for. Through further inspection the power forward safely concludes that they definitely didn't play in the game. The shirt he's wearing is a white and dry and has a Tōō jacket draped over it. His pants are definitely Tōō issued sweats and not basketball shorts. What catches his eye though is the bandage that cuts into the webbing of his thumb and pointer finger, it's an all too familiar wrapping in this profession, the guy has a sprained wrist.

"Players!" the referee shouts and on reflex Kagami puts for his right hand to shake. The dark-haired guy quirks an equally dark eyebrow upwards before slowly raising his right hand towards his shoulder; his sleeves slides down his arm, showing more of the wrapping. Kagami quickly retracts his hand as he feels his face heating up in embarrassment and puts forth his left. The guy smirks a bit and places his left hand into Kagami's while lowering his right. His hand is cool to the touch and rough; Kagami can tell that the guy has been playing for years. The referee shouts again and all heads bow, in unison they shout, "Thank you for the game!"  
Kagami is pretty sure that it is customary to release your opponent's hand after the display of good sportsmanship, but this guy doesn't let go, in fact, his grip only tightens when Kagami tries to pull away. A sound that's between a "huh" and a "what" - wah? - leaves him and he is sure his cheeks are pink by now. The bluenette smirks again, fang teeth showing this time - and Kagami can't help but to notice that the man before him his **extremely** good-looking -, before speaking. "Aomine Daiki." His voice is deep and lethargic but it holds purpose and resonates somehow; Kagami can feel his heart picking up speed. "Huh?" He must look funny because the bluenette chuckles before lightly shaking his head.  
Riko, who temporarily breaks the glare she was directing at a smug looking Momoi, nudges Aomine in his ribcage with her free elbow - her other arm is too busy with its end piece (her hand) having a vice-like grip on Momoi's own. The guy in front of him takes it as a warning but waves at her, a shooing motion, with his injured hand. She glares at him, "Don't make it worse Aho," she mutters before bringing her attention back to the pink-haired manager.  
He takes the insult in stride before turning back to the redhead, "Name's Aomine. You?" "O-oh," he's mad at himself for stuttering, "Well I'm Taiga, I mean, Kagami, I mean..." He trails off in his words. Aomine's eyebrow rises again, "Tiger?" Kagami shakes his head no, the blush on his cheeks deepen, "No Taiga, with an 'a' not the 'er'," he borderline mumbles before perking up just a bit, "B-but that's my given name so uh here you'd call me by my surname, it's Kagami, so I'm Kagami." Aomine's nods almost thoughtfully as he releases the redhead's hand, who begins to relax, but the feeling is short-lived when he feels that same hand on his shoulder, patting it. "Good game." Kagami smiles, he can do this, he can do basketball, he can talk to someone about basketball. He opens his mouth to thank him and possibly, if he was up for it, asks what happened to their hand, but a terse, "Aomine," from his left cuts him off. Kagami turns his head and comes to see a glaring Kuroko, periwinkle eyes filled with a sense of discontent; to say he is shocked is an understatement. Aomine grins at the lighter bluenette and waves off him with his injured hand as well, "Chill Tetsu." Kuroko only proceeds to move the tan hand off Kagami's shoulder; Aomine stuffs both hands into his pockets, he's still grinning.  
"Don't you dare Dai-chan," Momoi says with light venom in her tone. Kagami looks from Kuroko to Momoi, she's glaring, though not as harshly, at Aomine too. "What," he response with a shrug, "Only telling him he looked good out there, real good." Kagami blushes at the compliment (his face is pretty red now) and directs his gaze to the ground, Aomine sees this in his peripheral vision; he's smirking again. "Really Aomine," this time it is Riko who speaks, "You're gonna do this now. We just lost because you decided to mess up your hand two days ago and you're going to do this _now_?" "You wouldn't have won even if he played," Momoi interjects. Riko nearly breaks her neck to glare at the pinkette, "And what was that you crappy little airhead?" Momoi smirks, "We would have beaten you even if your ace playing. One person doesn't make a huge difference." "You sure about that because you weren't saying that back in highschool Momoi~." Blushing and slowly losing their verbal battle, Momoi rolls her eyes and goes for what she knows will piss Riko off, "Whatever Tiny Tits."

"Screw you and your giant chest!" Her response is almost immediate.

"Well guess that's just another thing I beat you in then." Momoi shakes her chest a bit to emphasize her point.

"That doesn't count!" the brunette screams as she yanks the taller girl forward, pulling her close, their foreheads almost bump but neither of them notices. Riko grinds her teeth while Momoi's wearing a smirk that woul rivals that of Tōō's own ace's; you can feel the tension rolling off of them. "I'll destroy you in anything," Riko challenges with a snarl. "Fine then," Momoi says as she presses her chest against Riko's and narrows her eyes, "I challenge you to beer pong, my place." "You're on!"  
"So...party at Momoi's then?" the intruding voice belongs to Seirin basketball team's captain, Hyuuga Junpei, as he walks up to the only people left on the court; he throws an arm around Riko's shoulder and lightly kisses her hair. Leaning back and finally releasing their "handshake", Momoi nods, "Yeah, got to celebrate this victory, we did good." Hyuuga grins, radiating arrogance and pride, and Riko - painfully - jabs him in the ribcage; he tumbles off of her and cradles his side. "Guess I'll tell the team then," he murmurs as he limps away. "Idiot," Riko and Momoi deadpan in unison as they watch him leave. "You're bringing Tōō right?" Riko nods, not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend, "I'll congratulate you properly at the party." She cuts a glance to the pink-haired one, "Then I'm gonna drink your ass under the table." "We'll see about that," she retorts. "Satsuki-chan, please be careful," Kuroko says lightly - those who know him well catch the worried tone. "I will, I will, I can't let her best me in a game of beer pong."  
It is evident that Riko is about to retort, a feverish denial of Momoi's beer pong skills, but everyone's attention is brought back to the dark-haired bluenette when he walks pass them and lightly pats Momoi's shoulder, "I'm 'a catch up with you guys at the party." Turning to face his fading form, Momoi pouts and crosses her arms under her chest, "And who said _you_ were even invited Dai-chan?" It's a joke of course, Aomine and Momoi have been friends since childhood, there's no way she would throw a party without telling him to come, which is why he promptly ignores her. Aomine pauses for a moment and looks over his shoulder, dark eyes lock with a crimson pair and he smirks as he watches the blush return to their face. "See you at the party, _Tiger_." Kagami is unsure of what he's feeling as he mutters, "It's Tai _ga_ with an 'a'," and Aomine walks off.

The silence around him holds for too long, so Kagami shifts his eyes to each person by him and they're all sending death glares at Aomine's poor back. Kagami doesn't know why - and part of him doesn't want to - but then again, this just shows how little he knows about them. They all seem to know the guy, Riko by obviously being on the same team but it isn't the same for Kuroko and Momoi. He shrugs it off, oh well he'll learn in time, things were already against him and the fact that he transferred into Seirin late (thanks to the difference in the start of the semesters in Japan and America. His crappy ability to read kanji and katakana and his struggle to join the basketball team since he missed the tryout time by a long shot - a process that took three months) didn't help. Not everything was bad though, at least he wasn't alone when he arrived, mostly because he had known Kuroko from before. Back in America, when Kagami was in the 10th grade, his school's guidance counselor had paired him and a few others - who were introverted/shy - in this penpal program to help them because "sometimes it's easier to talk to those who aren't in your presence" they said. Kagami was not one of those children and still had a hard time talking to Kuroko but the bluenette was ever patient, especially since he wasn't a shy person, just invisible.  
He had met Momoi through the same means, technically, when she walked up to Kuroko - wearing nothing but lacy purple undies - and explained, in detail, that she _wanted_ him. And Kuroko, as calm as ever, informed her that he was on a Skype chat and she should say hello to his friend (for the last two years at this point) Kagami, who could see **and** hear her. Her embrassement was instant and Kuroko commented that that was the fastest he has ever seen her put on clothes. Some days later, the two were properly introduced, though pink cheeks were there throughout the whole conversation, and ever since then she would sometimes tag along with Kuroko when they Skyped; the three of them would watch movies or, when Momoi brought her laptop, play some MMORPGs. Sometimes they would study, none of them really speaking except for when help was needed but that was pretty rare (from them, not from Kagami), and it was nice to study with them, easy to talk to them, especially since the two had a passion for the same sport as him. Heck, there were even times when he videotaped himself playing so he could send it to Momoi and she could evaluate.  
After the school transfer was complete and Kagami was moved into his new dorm room, that he thankfully shared with no one, is when he had met Riko. Kuroko and Momoi were helping him unpack when there was a knock at the door. Okay, so calling what Riko did a "knock" wouldn't do it justice, no, considering she nearly broke it down with all her pounding. But the second he opened it, not even fully mind you, a caramel-colored blur rushed past him, grabbed Momoi and dragged her out as it mumbled, "Gonna kill your stupid friend, put 'em in a crab hold, make 'em run 'til he dies." Dumbfounded, Kagami stared as he watched Momoi's body round the corner. "What was that?" "Our friend Riko," Kuroko had said and successfully scared the living shit out of Kagami for the fourth time that day. "Damn it wear a bell or something Kuroko!"  
He was later properly introduced to her at Momoi's place after they had coaxed him out of his room and though she frightened him to some extent, they got along pretty well, however it did take quite a bit of proding and support from his friends to get him to talk to her.

Feeling two hands plop down on his shoulder, Kagami lightly shakes his head and looks down to stare at Kuroko, "Yeah?" "Stay away from Aomine-kun at the party Kagami-kun." His voice is dull but sharp, lax but stern, apparently Kuroko is quite serious about this. Kagami, now extremely confused, tilts his head to the side, "Okay?" he says with uncertainty - Kuroko wants to tell him that his naive adorableness will get him into trouble, that things like this is why he wants him to stay way from Aomine, but refrains from such. "No really Kagamin," he turns to Momoi, "listen to Tetsu, you should stay away from Dai-chan, he's no good." Riko nods her head in agreement, "He's nothing but trouble," he looks at Riko, "trust me I deal with him almost every-freaking-day." Kagami looks down again and everyone notices how he toes the court with the tip of his shoe, Momoi and Kuroko inwardly sigh at his action. "But he doesn't seem like such a bad person," Kagami murmurs, thinking of how he complimented him; he feels the blood going to his cheeks again at the thought, Momoi wants to face palm at his obvious obliviousness, how could he be smitten already?  
Kuroko hands move up to his face and push at Kagami's cheeks, squishing them together a bit and making the teen look like a fish. He's looking at the girl when he speaks, "We have to protect this, this is innocence, this is our angel. Kagami-kun is pure." Momoi and Riko nod; Kagami feels like he's missing something but more annoyed than anything. Stepping back so the small hands can fall from his heated face, Kagami scowls. "Shut up, I'm not some kid and I'm not an angel so stop saying stuff like that," he turns and looks away from his friends, "'Sides I'm not going anyways." Blinking at him with dead faces, in unison they say, "Yes you are."

As he sits in the backseat of Kuroko's car, twiddling his thumbs and currently headed to Momoi's place, Kagami silently reflects on how he ended up there in the first place.  
_He can't take the pout, no, it's too powerful. Is that her bottom lip quivering, oh God no, don't do this to him. "Kagamin please," Momoi pleas and her voice should be illegal with how guilty it's making him feel. "She risked her position as manager to help you get on the team when it was nearly impossible, helped you hone your skills, and lead us into one of Seirin's biggest victories in history, and you're still gonna tell her no? That's cruel Kagami." He brings his rose-colored orbs to look away from the pouty Momoi and towards Hyuuga before frowning. "It's not like that, I just, I won't fit in, I'm not good at things like this." "You're gonna be with all of us, you'll be fine," Koganei reassures and Mitobe nods besides him. Kagami is still doubtful, "I really shouldn't, I mean, I got a lot of studying to catch up on and - "Oh c'mon! One night without studying isn't going to do anything to your already deplorable grades!" His cheeks go red and his jaw drops before he tightens his lips and glares, "They're not that bad anymore!" He drags his hand down his face in exasperation, his team is something else. They've been trying to convince him to attend the party for the last fifteen minutes. "Well if you don't go, you can babysit Nigou for me then?" Kuroko says, this is is first time speaking since they came into the locker room. Kagami turns to the bluenette with wide eyes, "Are you crazy!? No! Keep that thing away from me!" Kuroko smirks, inwardly of course, "So I suppose you choose to go to the party or else I would have to drop Nigou off to your dorm, right?" Kagami glups and shudders at the murderous aura filling the room._

_"...I-I'll go."_

_"I'm so glad you've decided to join us in celebrating our victory Kagami-kun." (For a moment there, Seirin forgot how "persuasive" the boy could be. It's downright scary.) Izuki, always one up for a good time, pats his shoulder as he walks out the locker room, fist pumping in the air. "Party at Momoi's!" he shouts; a few people cheer at his declaration._

_Kagami feels his soul leave him._

By the time they arrive at Momoi's place, a quaint 2/2 house her parents brought her when she told them she was going to a college away from her hometown, everyone is already there. He spys Riko's mini van, notoriously known for having cramming in more people than allowed, and knows Tōō is already there. He can hear someone's obnoxious laughter from the open door and knows right off the bat they're intoxicated. A dubstep remix of popular pop song is playing and he can see the shadows of those dancing inside. There's a lot more people here than he expected, than he cared to be around; Kagami knows this is his final chance to escape.  
"Hey listen guys - a brash war cry cuts him off. The caramel blur he remembers from his first day in Tokyo is back and is currently pulling Momoi out of the passenger seat. "C'mon loser!" Riko shouts over the music. The minute the pink-haired girl's foot touches the pavement she is whisked away, laughing all the while. He sighs at the scene chuckling lightly at the girls' relationship, it's cute, in a weird way, how much they love each other and love to annoy each other. He turns to the driver side, to convince Kuroko that this would be a bad idea, but the seat is empty and he realizes he's the only one in the car. He debates between sitting in the car all night or actually walking into the party, he goes to check for the time, patting down the pockets of his jeans and remembers that it's in his bag. Kagami sighs, he wants to go, he would like to, but it just feels uncomfortable. His decision is made for him when he hears someone shouting his name; he is surprised when it turns out to be Wakamatsu from Tōō beckoning him considering the two of them have hardly talk, if ever.

Aomine's dark eyes scan the ever-growing crowd as he cradles a cup of vodka, Absolut Raspberri, in hand and leans against a wall in Momoi's living room; enjoying his solitude. Contrary to popular belief, Aomine isn't one for parties, they're crowded and filled with people he doesn't know, people he doesn't want to be around, people who can't handle their alcohol but choose to get stupid drunk anyways, or worse a combination of all three. It all irks him but this isn't just some random party someone invited him to, this is a party thrown by Satsuki so naturally he feels slightly less agitated with it, he'd take a bullet for the girl after all, so things that involve her usually have the tendency to aggravate him a little less. That _and_ he's waiting for a particular redheaded player to show their face.  
Aomine brings the nearly traditional plastic red cup to his lips as he watches Riko and Sakurai set up the beer pong table, he's hiding a smirk behind it. Of course Satsuki doesn't plan to lose the game but many know Riko is a pretty good shot in this drinking game and Satsuki shouldn't drink too much tonight, considering last time something like this happened she ended with a very pissed-off boyfriend who wouldn't talk to her for a week to two because she had decided that it was a good idea to go streaking around the neighborhood. So she had asked Aomine to make sure her cups were filled with water, which he told Sakurai to do. And yes technically speaking she does have an advantage and she is cheating but Riko will be too messed up to notice.  
"Hey Aomine-san," a female voice purrs not too far from him; he glances her way, eyes glowing in the low lit atmosphere ( _oh look Dai-chan there's dimmer switches_ ), and sizes her. There are two things he takes quick notice to, her hair is too colorful and her boobs are too small. There's a gaggle of giggling girls not too far off and he can assume that she's a part of that group. He's used to girls - and guys but that's quite rare - doing this, Aomine is the ace of his college basketball team who's already being scouted by the JBL and the NBA after all, and usually he would at least entertain her, talk to her, tease and flirt, cope a feel, and maybe make-out before getting bored, walking off and finding Satsuki or Sakurai to bother but he has very particular plans for his night this evening and they don't involve chatting it up with her.  
"Not interested," he says before he takes a sip and pulls the cup away from his lips; he eyes the front door, that redhead, Taiga, he can't hide forever, Aomine will find him. The rainbow-haired female emits this high-pitch whine/pout that irritates his ears and he feels her tracing the muscles in his arm (which kind of makes him wish he wasn't wearing a black tank top tight now). "Are you sure?" her fingers wrap around his biceps. What the hell, Aomine thinks as he sneers and pulls away from her, "Yeah I'm pretty fucking sure." Miss Rainbow is glaring at him now, "What's you're problem?" He glares back at her, "You at the moment. Get lost." The girl turns red in the face and huffs before she turns on her heels and stomps back to the group. Good and don't come back, he thinks.  
"Yo Kagami c'mere!" This peaks his interest.

Is it customary to take shots with people you don't know when you go to parties? Kagami doesn't know the answer, he just know that his world is a little less clear and his face a little more red, that his body feels more sensitive and his back is stinging something fierce (thanks to the congratulatory slap on the back Wakamatsu presented him with before walking off). He is still in his right state of mind, he thinks, as he stands beside a completely sober Kuroko; they're watching Momoi and Riko play beer pong.  
Momoi is currently winning, having two more cups than an inebriated Riko, who curses under her breath when she misses yet another shot. Momoi smirks at her friend's drunken state before flicking her wrist and releasing the light-weight ball; it plops in one of Riko's remaining three cups. The copper-top curses aloud this time, slurring, before she removes the ball and downs the cup, her head thrown back. She slams the empty cup on the table and crumples it in her hands, liquor runs down her chin and drips onto her collar but he's pretty sure she doesn't notice. A frustrated laugh leaves her before she picks up the ball and licks her lips. She is unsteady in her aim and sloppy in her execution, it misses.  
This goes on for five more turns before Momoi is the victor, much to Riko's carnage. The crowd around them disperses, some going to dance, others to smoke, and some to get more drinks of their own. Kagami takes a total of three steps before stilling, what...what was he about to do again, ugh the alcohol is getting to him. He rubs his eyes and tries to focus. His fingers flex and he notices he's has a cup, mostly empty, in his hand. Kagami downs the remaining liquid before he even notices what he's doing. "Ah fuck," he mutters as he places the cup on the beer pong table and rubs his eyes once again. Why is the world so loud and mute at the same time?  
He feels a hand around his arm and briefly opens his eyes. She's blurry but definitely real and definitely close. "You're Kagami Taiga, Seirin #10 right?" He nods and closes his eyes again, she smiles but he doesn't see it. "I'm Yukiko, I saw your game today, congrats on winning by the way, you're last dunk was salacious." The girl begins talking about the game, her favorite parts, memorable moments, and usually he would be okay, usually he'd be able to talk to her about basketball and go into a mini fanboy moment but she's just too close and she's still touching him in fact, her hand somehow has made its way into his chest; _don't touch me_. She falters and he feels her hand move, he opens his eyes to see her surprised face, did he, did he just say that out loud? Fuck. He opens his mouth to apologize but she waves him off, smiling, before grabbing his arm and pushing her body up against him. She's on the tips of her toes, her boobs are pressed against his ribcage. He feels dizzy, more so than before. "Don't worry Kagami-kun, is it possible that you'd rather have me touch you somewhere else then?" He feels fingers snaking their way up his leg.  
His mouth opens and closes his mouth but to no avail, he's vocally floundering there. And her hand is slow creeping up and _oh no I can't do this_. He stumbles backwards, away from her, and ends up bumping against the beer pong table and moves it a foot or two. Shit, shit, shit, he thinks before he stands and frantically says, with a light slur, "Bathroom."

His eyes dance around the room in a haze as he makes his rather clumsy getaway, his ears feel like they have cotton in them.

_So much._

Someone's vomiting, two people are making-out by the hall's entrance, is someone calling Riko? Is that Hyuuga's voice? What song is he hearing and why does it sound so familiar? **_Crash!_** Did something just break?

_So much._

Why is everyone laughing? He passes the kitchen and is nearly chocked by the strongest loud (weed) wave you can possibly imagine. Why is Koganei faced down in the lawn? Why is Mitobe poking him with a stick? Why is the world moving so fast and him so slow, or is it the other ways around, is he even moving anymore? Why is everyone so close, why is everything touching him?

_Too much._

He sees it all and it's overwhelming. Too much noise. Too many people. Too much touching. Just too much. He feels faint and light-headed; the need to leave hits him is stronger than ever. His feet move with purpose as he beelines for the bathroom. He bumps to a few people, he blames it on the five vodka-filled shots he let Wakamatsu talk him - and Sakurai - into taking.  
He nearly rips the knob off before entering; he slams it shut him and presses his back against it. His breathing is ragged, eyes squeezed shut; the urge to vomit comes up but he's able to force it down thankfully.  
His mind is still fuzzy and buzzy and cloudy but he takes a deep breath and allows himself to relax, he feels the music vibrations in the door, he feels fingers unfurl, he feels him calming down ever-so. A serene feeling of knowing that he is by himself begins to consume him; it's a good feeling. A simple exquisite pleasure just for him.

He hears a zipper and the flush of a toilet.

His world is shattered. Red eyes shoot open, adjust to the darkened space, and take in the outline of someone tall, built, and lean making their way to the sink. A smirk is playing on their face, their eyes dance with mischief; Kagami is oblivious of the ill intent.  
"S-sorry!" He shouts the shifty words in rush, his cheeks flaring red, as he turns and reaches the handle - "Hahaha oh my gosh you're so funny!" His hands stops short. He doesn't want to go back out there, part of him just can't muster the courage, but then again he can't stay in the bathroom either, especially when someone else is using it. The stranger chuckles, if dark chocolate made a sound it would sound like that laugh; Kagami shivers at the sound, he can't tell if his heart is beating faster or slowing down. "Don't worry about it," he hears them respond as the sink water runs, _"Tiger."_

Annnddd he's fucked.

Aomine never even catches sight of the tall redhead after the call of his name. Wakamatsu whiskes him away into the kitchen the moment he gets into the house and Aomine had planned to follow, he planned to watch his unsuspecting prey for a bit before making a move, he planned to enjoy himself.  
"Dai-chan," Satsuki says before he can make it to the kitchen. He pauses and turns to the overly bubbly girl, he inwardly questions why she's so happy. "What," he sounds curt and annoyed - which he is - but the pinkette pays little heed to his tone. "Do me a favor won't cha," she says and Aomine is questioning his response because Satsuki is on the verge of using her "baby voice" and _fuck_ is that annoying. "Hmm," he chooses not to technically say anything. "Could you get Susa and Imayoshi for me?" He raises a brow, "Why?" their seniors should have gotten home not too long ago. Momoi bats her lashes, "But they said the next time I threw a party they wanted to be there and I'm throwing a party Dai-chan." _Ugh,_ she's doing it, she's doing the annoying voice. "Get Tetsu to do it." "He can't!" he flinches at her tone, "He just won! I can't send him out of a party that's for him, that's just rude!" He looks at her blandly. "C'mon Dai-chan you're not even doing anything!" It's like the sound is grinding against his ear drums. "Please, please, please..." _Oh for the love of_ \- "Please, please, please Dai-chan, please, please, plea - "Fine! Fine I'm going jeez!" He forces his hand into the pocket of her short shorts and pulls out her keys, "But I'm using your stupid car." She pouts as he pockets the item, "But you don't even like my car," she grumbles. "Well I'm not wasting my gas," he states matter-of-factly as he walks away. Momoi is still pouting his way when he walks out the front door.  
"Was that Aomine-kun?" Kuroko questions as he goes to stand beside her. "Tetsu!" she shouts as she hugs him, nearly suffocating him with her chest. He pops his head up from between the two mounds, "Was that Aomine-kun?" he reiterates as he lightly pats her back and Momoi knows this is the closest thing she's getting to a hug right now. She releases him and nods cheerfully, "Yep." "Where is he going?" "To pick up Imayoshi and Susa." Kuroko head tilts, "Aren't they leaving for their vacation tonight?" She nods before smirking and cutting her eyes to the kitchen were Kagami and Sakurai are laughing at Wakamatsu, all three with an empty shot glass in hand. "Gotta protect the precious right?" Kuroko follows her eyes and sees Wakamatsu throw his arm around Kagami's shoulder, he nods. "Momoi!" Riko shouts over the music and she playfully rolls her eyes, "you get him when he comes back, okay?" Kuroko nods again, Momoi makes her way to her female friend. 

"Fucking Satsuki and her fucking forgetfulness, fucking stupid, fucking _fuck_ ," Aomine vents as he speeds down the highway going 80mph, "she knew, I know she knew, she had to have known, tch stupid girl."  
After arriving at the dorm Susa and Imayoshi shared and telling them to hurry up and hop in so he can take them to Seirin's party, Aomine was informed that they were about to leave for Okinawa in 20 minutes. _"Looks like Momoi can still get a rise out of you eh, Aomine-kun."_ He now realizes how annoying Imayoshi voice can be. "Uggghhhh," he groans as he switches two lanes over so he could make the coming exit; someone beeps at him but he doesn't care, he just wants to be off the road already, he wants to be with that redhead or more so he wants to he inside the redhead.  
For a brief moment his mind flashes back to the match, visioning those board shoulders and that rippling back, both glistening with sweat, as they tense and those ridiculously muscled arms slam in dunk after dunk. The way those strong legs powered through, that determination, that talent, _ugh,_ so fucking sexy.  
Aomine hasn't always been able to be turned on by men but it's not something he can say "came out of the blue" either. He figures that he's always had an attraction to both genders and just so happened to have a preference to females (mostly because of the boobs) but his interested in men that went beyond simple physical attraction was sparked when he saw a guy he noted to be worthy on the court. It didn't work out, it was actually quite a horrid experience (maybe not that bad but it was still pretty hard for the both of them) but it helped him understand himself so it wasn't all bad. Plus that blonde GoM was great in the bed and they were able to stay friends after all had happened. Things continued normally for a while after his first male relationship, every now and again he'd see someone with potential before his attraction would sizzle out, either the guy wasn't as great as he first precieved or he just didn't "play for _that_ team", which are both equally disconcerting and eventually led him into thinking that no one could ever be worth his time, the closest person wasn't even good enough...but then there was Kagami, a borderline American Miracle. A person he's known about, a person he has seen, way before they even met this evening (thanks to the days he spent house sitting and, at times, dog sitting for Kuroko and Momoi), a person who skills could possibly rival his own, a person whose skills were an absolute turn-on.

Aomine pulls up to the home and parks, narrowly avoiding some wasted chick walking around with no shoes on, before stepping out with a heavy yawn spewing from his lips, he uses his right hand to cover his mouth and flinches. It's been two days and he's still not used to dealing with his injury, he curses the _one_ time he actually chooses to do some physical conditioning.  
"Aomine-kun, I need you to do me a favor," he hears as soon as he walks through the door - he'll never admit that it scared the fuck out of him even though he jumped. "Get somebody else to do it in busy," he grumbles as he scans the crowd, there has to be at least be fifty people in the living room alone but none of them stand out from the crowd. "Get someone else to tutor you then Aomine-kun."

"....what is it Tetsu?"

Really, did they really _need_ to pick up more weed? Wasn't Kiyoshi there, wasn't he usually the one to bring the stuff, he's the one with the prescription after all, why did he have to go and get it? Aomine glares at the red light staring back at him as three dime bags sit under the passenger seat. He hopes the cop next to him doesn't suspect anything, he hopes Momoi fixed her stupid break light like he told her to because he will kill her of he ends up going to jail. The light changes to green and he drives like a good, responsible citizen (the complete opposite of how he usually drives) until the cop car is out of his sights. He sighs and curses Kuroko's name.  
After fifteen more minutes of driving through Tokyo, he finally makes it back to the house. The party is just as crazy as it was the minute he left though there seems to be more people outside now, probably attempting to get home without falling flat on their asses. He snatches the three bags from under the seat, pockets them, and makes his way inside. And now came the hard part, now came the job of looking for Kuroko. Aomine, being the lazy person he's known for, pulls out his phone to text the pale boy to come get his stupid weed but notices that his phone is dead. "Fuck," he says under his breath as he shoves the useless device back into his forest green cargos, he now has to embark on the mission of finding the shadow.  
Momoi is busy cleaning up a spill when he asks her where Kuroko is. Wakamatsu is playing beer pong with a intoxicated Sakurai and barely remembers who Kuroko is. Izuki is too high to tell him anything. The same goes for that Iron Heart dude. The rest of Seirin hasn't seen him either and Riko is busy taking a shower in Momoi's master bathroom to be bothered, apparently some girl threw up on her. "Fuck it, fuck it all," he swears as he grabs a cup of his favorite alcoholic beverage and drinks while leaning on the kitchen counter, watching as these girls take body shots off of each other, it's a good view, too bad he doesn't care, too bad he has the urge to pee. He finishes the tangy clear tonic and tosses his cup in the overflowing trash can before making his way to the available bathroom. He doesn't care to turn the lights on, he's been in that house way too many times, he knows where everything is already. He relieves himself.

 ** _Whoosh!  
_** **_Bam!  
**_Boom!_**_**

He jumps, startled, and his head snaps in the direction of the door. His eyes, pre-adjusted to the dark, is able to make out the rough outline of familiar figure covered by what he knows is a v-neck white tee. A mop of red tresses shine in the low light provided by the moonbeams peaking through the tiny bathroom window and silently, Aomine thanks the Heavens for this moment.

Kagami feels like a trapped animal as a predator is on the prowl, planning for the right time to strike, slowly stalking, watching, waiting. There's no where to hide as it eyes him, measuring from top to bottom. He gulps audibly. He eyes close again. His fist tighten. He's afraid but excited, it's a mix he is familiar with, adrenaline is filling him once more. It's as if he's about to play basketball.  
The running water stops and he hears them drying their hands on a towel. Part of him is hoping for them to ask him to move aside so they can go back to the party, another part of him wants them to say something, _do_ something, because he knows who it is and he wants the feeling in his bubbly stomach to leave. Time is moving slowly as he feels their presence drawing closer and soon he feels the heat of their arm by his head as they lean into him. Warm wisps of air fluttering to his ear, its smell is sweet and tart, "You enjoying the party _Tiger_?" The way this pet name rolls off their tongue is interesting, he may not have thought so of his judgement wasn't so clouded, but it sounds nice, he likes it. "Yeah," his response is barely above a whisper but they hear it all the same and chuckle; they're so close, he can literally feel their laughter. It reminds him of melting dark chocolate. "I'm glad," they lean in more, he can feel their chest on his back, "I've actually been looking for you tonight." Kagami's back stiffens, "Oh yeah?" Lithe fingers find his jaw, he can feel the scratching of the bandage on his chin as they apply light pressure to his cheek. He allows his head to turn and is now facing shimmering dark eyes. "Yeah."  
His whole body jerks as Aomine lays his lips atop his own. The hand falls from his face and slides down his chest as if following a set path, his own hands are pressed against the door. Aomine licks his bottom lip before easing away with it between his teeth, he bites down, hard, before releasing. A hiss escapes Kagami, along with a light moan, before Aomine's mouth is back on his, before his tongue thrusts into his mouth; Kagami moans around the appendage that coaxes his own to play. Aomine tastes like faux raspberries and liquor and lemons.  
His world his spinning, his heart is roaring in his chest, blood runs to him cheeks, he wants to stop this wild ride and get off but the fuzzy feeling growing in him negates everything. God this feels so good, he thinks as his fingers pressed harder into the wood and he sucks in a deep breath through his nose. Even the world behind is eyelids is one he's unfamiliar with, this isn't like playing basketball, this is another game entirely.  
A calloused hand grabs his arm and forces him to turn, his back slams into the door a little harder than he expects but the kiss isn't broken, no, Aomine only seems to reach deeper now that he's facing him. And the deeper he reaches the more Kagami is falling. Why does this feel so good, he whines in his mind as he moans into the other's mouth when fanged teeth bit down on his tongue. He's so sensitive, it's all amplified, is that what alcohol is suppose to do, is he drunk? No he doesn't think so, he know what's going on for the most part, he also knows that he can't stop but he doesn't necessarily want to either.

Aomine is relishing in sounds the redhead makes every time pain is involved, each whine with every little bite, each moan with every little pull, every little push. He knew, he just knew that Kagami had to be the one, by the way he played basketball, the way he cares for the game, the way he looks when he smiles, he just knew. And now it seems like he can indulge in his sadist tendencies with someone who can compliment it with their own masochistic likes. He can feel himself beginning to strain against the confides of his pants, he never expected Kagami to do so much to him.  
His hand travels slowly, admiring the defining muscle that lay underneath the simple shirt, before they reach the waist of his pants. He toys with it for a bit, dipping just the tip of his finger inwards, pulling lightly at the denim fabric before he lowers his hand to cup his prize. He doesn't get that point however, instead he is met with the sensation of lips ripping off his own and hands pressed against his chest in a fashion he wasn't ready for, for the Kagami minute felt pressure on his half-mast cock, he pushed the bluenette away.  
Stumbling and barely stopping himself from falling in the tub, pain shoots up his arm, he put too much pressure on his wrist. Aomine glares daggers at the pushy carrot top, but it lessens as he notices the panicked in their eyes and the way their breaths come out in short, uneven puffs (he's perceptive of their outstretched hands and curling fingers, almost as if they're trying to pull him back.)  
"Wh-what do you think you're doing!?" Kagami yells, slurring a bit, as he retracts his hands and hold them against his chest, over his pumping heart. Aomine straightens himself and smirks, okay so the little Tiger is a little flustered, that's okay, he can work with that. "Not anything you don't want me to do." Kagami visibly stiffens in the low light and the grip on his shirt tightens, Aomine's strides are short and purposeful as he soon looms over the slightly slumped Kagami. He rests his head on his forearm and smirks down at him, at the same time, Kagami looks up to him, hesitation is present on his face but his eyes are swimming with desire. "Would you rather tell me what you want," the fingers of his bandage hand pitter patters down the other's somewhat strained neck, slides on the collar of his shirt, circles on his shoulder before gliding down his arm; it tickles when the nails rub against the inside of his elbow. Aomine grabs his wrist and leads him. He places it on his stomach, "or would you rather do something to me or maybe," he pushes his knee between Kagami's legs, pressing it against the growing erection, "You're too overwhelmed and even you don't know what you want. Is that it?" He chuckles - Kagami still finds it ridiculously sexy - and lowers his mouth to closest unpierced lobe, he suddenly bites down. Kagami breaths hitches, he fists Aomine's shirt, he body is wrecked in waves of pain and pleasure, he moans softly as it is twirled between Aomine's teeth and tongue, he knows the other can feel him _down there_ at this point.  
"It's okay," Aomine reassures, the lobe slips from his oral grasp, "I won't do anything you don't want me to." He leads Kagami's hand in trailing up his stomach, "So tell me," the fingers twitch against his chest, "do you want me to leave," they grace his collarbone, "or do you want me," he wraps the hand around his neck and lowers his head, his lips are a breath away from Kagami's, "to _devour_ you?"

Kagami is unsure of how his lips ended up back on Aomine's, of how his hand made its way into the other's shirt, if how his own his somewhere on the bathroom's floor, his mind is unsure and slightly confused about a lot of things at the moment except about how much he is craving the other man right now, how much he loves the biting, the murmured words that pulls forth this burning desire he can't extinguish, all of this need and want and lust is flowing through him, coming from him. It's weirdly intoxicating. It's suffocating. He loves it.  
Aomine's lips trail from the corner of Kagami's mouth to his jaw where he bites and nibbles, electing a delicious sound from the slightly older male, before he makes his way to the sun-kissed neck; Kagami tilts his head to give the bluenette better access, Aomine bites down and Kagami claws at his chest, both of them undoubtedly leaving marks. His uninjured hand his on the ridiculously hard abs, caressing, scratching, pinching, nails raking as it moves upwards. Kagami's sucks in a pocket of air the minute those sharp tips come into contact with his nipple; Aomine smirks into his neck and brings his hand back down to the perked nub. He rolls into between his fingers and takes note of how the quickening huffs coming from the man above him. He takes it between his nails and slowly applies pressure, he does the same with the teeth going into Kagami's neck; the long lewd, nearly _wrecked,_ moan Kagami produces is enough to make him cum on himself.  
His tongue leaves a wet trail from his neck to his collarbone, it makes a quick pit stop there to leave little red passion marks, before continuing down his heaving chest and taking another quick detour to the nipple currently not being abused by his hand. He sucks, he flicks, he bites and switches, giving the one his hand was just assaulting the oral treatment and vice versa. His sprained hands goes to play with the peeked nub once his mouth leaves it and makes his way down Kagami's stomach. He can feel the muscles contracting under his tongue and bites every pack. His hands slide down to hold the redhead's waist, one goes to the lock the door before returning, as he unbuttons the jeans with his teeth. He takes a quick look up and his staring into rose-colored orbs that seem to be screaming at him. He smirks and keeps their eyes locked as he holds the zipper between his teeth and pulls down.  
Kagami's face is burning, and it's not only the alcohol either. He's never been in such a position, quite honestly the most he's ever done was kiss someone but he doesn't think that someone even counts, it was Alex after all.  
Aomine's laughter is unexpected, his glazed eyes fixate on the teen that's currently sitting back on his haunches, injured hand covering him mouth as the other tightens its hold on his waist. "What's so funny?" the question sounds messy when it leaves him but Aomine gets it all the same. "I can't believe you're a virgin." What? "And you never really kissed anybody before." What the? "Asides from your old coach anyways." What the _fuck_? How the hell did he know all this? "You just said it, idiot." Kagami looks dumbstruck, Aomine quirks an eyebrow before grinning, Kagami is so freaking cute. "Be careful, drunk talking can get you in trouble. But for now..." his words trail off as he pulls at other's hip, he nuzzles the cock through the gray boxer briefs, Kagami fails at stifling a groan, "let's not worry about that."

In the back of his mind, Kagami is thanking every single God he has ever heard of ever because _holy fuck_ Aomine's mouth is a miracle. His eyes are shut tight. His toes are curled in his sneakers. His hands support him, having a nice, steady grasp onto the kneeling man's shoulders. His back is arched off the door. His mouth is opened as his exhales come out in little huffs. He feels himself hitting the back of Aomine's throat before he slides down the slick warmth as his tongue messages the underside of his cock; he'd be rutting into the younger's mouth if it wasn't for the hand stilling his waist. He barely recognizes his own voice at this point, he reminds himself of a porno he saw a couple of weeks ago, he silently thanks the Gods once again that music is still pumping through the house as Aomine unconsciously bobs to the rhythm.  
Aomine pulls back a bit, enough so only the tip of the well endowed man is in his mouth. He uses the tip of his tongue to mess with the slit, lapping up the dripping pre-cum, before he takes more in, his tongue swirling around the cock as he pushes it deeper. He hears a whispered, "Oh God," above him. He likes having Kagami like this. He likes having Kagami making all this noise because of him. He likes having Kagami. He likes Kagami, he likes Kagami a lot. He pulls back again while sucking and the head makes a 'pop' sound as it falls from his mouth, Kagami shudders. His sticks his tongue out and presses the tip on the side of the cock, he proceeds to write his name, in cursive, along the entire length and once he reaches the base, he travels down and takes Kagami's balls into his mouth; he feels pre-cum fall onto his shoulder. He swirls and swishes them for a bit before bringing his attention back to the whining, jumping, leaking, cock. In one swift motion he takes it all back down his throat; Kagami sounds like he's crying with the moan that comes from it.  
Aomine hasn't been down there long - roughly about three minutes - this much Kagami knows, but that doesn't stop the broken words from pouring out him mouth.  
"St - _nngh_ \- op pa. Ao, Ao _ahh-ah_."  
He wants to warn him, warn him that he's close. The grips his shoulders tighten, his right leg begins to shake, and his breathing has doubled at least. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna." Aomine isn't an idiot, despite what everyone thinks, he knows what's about the happen, which is why he's only holding about a quarter of the redhead's length in his mouth and is bobbing his head, while simultaneously sucking, at record breaking speeds.  
"Fuck!" the curse is loud and long and lewd; Aomine loves it, almost as much as he loves the way Kagami is spilling load after load into his mouth, almost. Kagami's seed is thick and plentiful and salty and Aomine wants to swallow but there's something else he wants to do more.  
No words are spoken as Kagami falls to his knees before sitting on his ass, legs weak after such a hard orgasm. Aomine wraps his fingers around the back of Kagami's neck and pulls him forward, he kisses him, open-mouthed, full of tongue, full of cum. Kagami is shocked by the extremely saline taste that assaults him, he sputters coughs and splatters cum and spit on the both of them as twin lines of both substances link their mouths. Aomine grins in a cocky manner, "Too much?" Kagami's brain searches for an answer but comes up empty, he chooses to stay quiet; Aomine takes this as a cue that nothing is wrong and tilts Kagami's chin, he kisses him again, slowly, before licking the bottom lip, coaxing him into opening his mouth instead of just diving in. Kagami does just so. He can taste himself all over again, and now that it isn't as overwhelming as before, he can actually enjoy it with the underlying taste of raspberry.  
The kiss is sloppy and noisy. There's loud slurping sounds and both liquids are sliding down their chins. Aomine moans for the first time, it is low and deep and gruff, the sound rattles Kagami to his core; his dick, still sensitive but willing, jumps when the wanton noise is repeated.  
It's Aomine who breaks the kiss even though it's Kagami who's panting, unknowingly they swallowed the remaining essence at the same time. His good hand travels back to Kagami's length and he's surprised to feel it standing near full attention. "So you like this kind of shit huh?" comes this lust-soaked tone from the darker teen. If Kagami's face - and ears and neck - could turn redder it would. "Shut _uh_ p," he mumbles but there's a lot less sting to his words considering he tries to hold back a moan when Aomine flicks his thumb and presses down on his slit. The bluenette chuckles, Kagami's length pulses in his grip, he kisses him. Ravishes his mouth. Bites him. Licks him. Steals his breath away all while stroking him, squeezing him, teasing him. Kagami releases his second load five minutes later, effectively coating the slowing hand and grunting, with a minor yelp, into the other's mouth.  
It's not as much as before but Aomine still pulls back to examine his sticky hand, it's hard to see in the dark. "I'm gonna turn on the light," he says and doesn't give Kagami a chance to respond before he flicks the switch. Kagami squints as his eyes adjust and the first thing he takes in is the intense look on the cum-stained face - directed at their spunk covered hand. Aomine looks downright sexy in this state. "Hey," he says to get the redhead's attention even though he isn't looking his way, "You're not tired yet are you?" The truth is Kagami is pretty exhausted and would have no problem telling him just that, at least, that was before he saw that challenging look in those sapphire orbs; he shakes his head no, Aomine smirks. "Good, stand up." Kagami sends him this bewildered look, Aomine sees and laughs as he himself stands. He sticks out his bad hand to help the Leo up but hisses the minute Kagami applies pressure. Muttering an apology Kagami stands and looks over at Aomine almost expectantly. Aomine wraps his arms around Kagami's lower back, his bandaged hand gently grabs the waistline of the gray boxer briefs and lowers still. A suddenly realization dawns on Kagami the same second Aomine's cum-caked fingers dance around his entrance. Sensing the panic, Aomine takes his mouth hostage and distracts him. It takes a while before he has Kagami like pudding but once he does, he eases the first finger in. It is uncomfortable to say the least, having this unfamiliar burning sensation in ass, but Aomine is whispering in his ear, telling him to relax, that it'll only get better, that he'll love it and Kagami doesn't know why he feels as if what he's saying is true and meaningful and, well special, especially since he has only met him a couple hours prior to him being sucked off, jacked, and now fingered in a bathroom that's not his.  
The fact that there's still a party going on his the furthest thing from his mind.

When Aomine deems him ready, he slips the second finger in and Kagami hisses, okay, that one definitely stung. He mentions this to Aomine. "It'll hurt more if I don't do this," he says within the crook of Kagami's next before he bites down to distract him, it almost works but Kagami is focusing on his last words and knows that he's going to be the bottom. He's more calm about this than he thought he would be (he once again blames the alcohol), I mean, it's not as if he hasn't thought about it, from a young age Kagami knew about his attraction to guys, and he figured he probably wouldn't be 'seme' thanks to all those yaoi doujinshi he's read, he just didn't think his first time would be him being a bottom is all.  
He's still squirming at the feeling and is much tighter than he should be. Moving away from his neck, and the **giant** hickey he left in his wake, Aomine slips his fingers out; a small whine is heard from Kagami's throat. "Turn around," Aomine says as his hand make the motion, Kagami looks skeptical and doesn't move. Impatient, Aomine's eyes narrow, "I'm not gonna stick it in so turn around." He still doesn't move. The fingers that were just used on him are now on his chin, gripping tightly, he jerks the head upwards, there's a wild look in his eyes that make the word 'dangerous' come to mind. "Turn around Kagami," his nails dig into his flesh, "or are you going to be a bad little Tiger?" The tone helps Kagami choose, it's low, husky, commanding, and sexually charged. He hears the softly murmured, "Good boy," as the hand falls from his face, it leaves another wet training of fluids to be added to the collection.  
There's a brief moment of confusion when nothing happens but then he feels it and jumps, Aomine just bit his cheek, his ass cheek. "O-oi -- "Shhhhh," the kneeling hushes as his places his injured hand on the cheek, gingerly kneading it. The drying fingers make their way to his puckered, pulsing hole again and Kagami stiffens. "Relax," he coos, "you liked it before didn't you?" He blames the alcohol but right now it seems hard to defy Aomine and his logic, Aomine manages to get one finger in, the burn is lessened but there and Kagami begins to question himself. Is this what he really wants, to lose his virginity to a stranger (more like his friends' friend) in his friends bathroom?

_"Nngh!"_

The sound is unintentionally, like most of the noises he's made since entering the room, but it is well deserved. Aomine presses his thick tongue against the perineum - the space between the testicles and the anus - and slowly snakes it upwards in mini swivels as his finger works into Kagami's backside, twisting and crooking, _searching._ The hand kneading now grips the cheek and spreads him, just enough for Aomine's hand and tongue to work simultaneously, in and out. He's being tongue fucked while being fingered, the Gods must be smiling at him.  
Kagami's legs are shaking, not from exertion, and the sweat building on his face is dripping off his nose and chin. His forehead and fists are pressed almost painfully against the door. He bites down on his bottom lip to silence himself. He's breathing feverishly. His eyes water; this feeling, so much.  
The slippery appendage is relentless in its assault, it has no set path, it runs up and down, left and right, it forms shapes, it dips in and wiggles and meshes with the fingers, it's wild. At some point, Aomine managed to fit two more fingers in him; he barely senses the pain association with the stretching, the scissoring, all he can feel is the pleasure building inside his gut, all he can hear are the slurping wet sounds from behind and his own groaning.  
His body stiffens for a millisecond before he feels all his bones turn to jelly, his insides feel like their ready to burst, his dick is leaking again, his ass is twitching as it reaches the point of near over-stimulation, the moan he stifles is nearly ripped from him as he bites down on his bottom lip, the taste of iron joins the flavor party in his mouth, the lingering taste of cum and alcohol and raspberry and lemon. Aomine smirks at this reaction and removes his face as he gingerly rubs his fingers against Kagami's prostate, his eyes drinking in the perspirating body as it visibly _begs_ to be fucked. "Shit," he curses as he unbuttons his pants to release some restrain against his own ready member. He hears the curse repeated in a rapid-fire fashion, Kagami is close, really close. Aomine grazes the pleasure gland once more before he removes his fingers, Kagami's whine is a low rumble in his throat as he, unconsciously, pushes back, his body searching for stimulation, just that little push he needs to go over the edge again.  
Aomine stands, fingers skimming on sun-kissed skin before falling off and turning to Momoi's medicine cabinet. Kagami turns his head just enough to watch him, with one eye, through disheveled bangs. "What're you doing?" his voice breaks in more than one place, he sounds throughly fucked but that isn't enough for Aomine, the redheaded tiger needs to actually _be_ fucked for him to be satisfied. "Getting lube," he answers as if it's common knowledge. Kagami feels his face getting hot all over again, even though his blush levels are already over 9000, and turns away. He's going to do this, he actually going to do this.  
Aomine frowns, he doesn't see the lube anymore, maybe he shouldn't have picked on the pinkette about having it in her bathroom. He settles for some sickeningly sweet smelling body soap, a light hum in humour leaves him the minute reads the name, Tiger Lily. He squirts a copious amount on his fingers, noting that the stuff smells pretty good surprisingly, before setting the bottle on the sink counter. He slips his fingers back in without hassle, Kagami nearly sucks him deep the minute his tips enter, a low, content sighs leaves the redhead. Aomine watches it clutches and clings for a while, enjoying the views and the little mewl noises Kagami makes before he slips them out again - Kagami's groan is lower this time but still needy. He pulls down his pants and boxers just enough, his member jumps put, standing proud like its owner. The Tōō student grabs the bottle again and generously lathers himself, Kagami isn't watching but he knows what's going on. Excitment hums throughout his body and he'd pretty sure he's never wanted anything more in his life. He feels the bandages scratch against his hips as Aomine starts to pull him back, he follows with no hesitation. He uses his saturated palm to push down on the middle of Kagami's back, it arches. He's goes to hold himself with the same hand and lines up with the beckoning hole, he's sweating and they haven't even, official, started. "Ready Tiger?" " _Please."  
He doesn't need to be told twice._

Kagami is expecting some kind of pain, considering Aomine's girth and knowledge about homosexual sex, and he isn't disappointed. The burning intensifies and he's feeling fuller and fuller the deeper Aomine pushes, it isn't horrible though, it's a bit strange and achy and makes his eyes water from the sting but it isn't anything he can't deal with. "Relax, relax," Aomine chants, almost lovingly, as he leans in and plants light kisses on his shoulder blade and down his spine. Softly affectionate " _ahs_ " roll off the redhead's tongue before Aomine is fully sheathed inside. He stays like that for a while, pumping just ever-so to help adjust Kagami; when he pushes back though, slamming into Aomine's pelvis with more force than he's exerting, he knows the player beneath him is ready. He straightens his back, his hold is solely on the other's hips as pulls back slowly until on the tip is in, low groans come from the both of them, before he snaps his hips forward; a delectable sounds comes from Kagami. His pelvis moves rapidly, pounding into the other power forward; the sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the room and merges with lusty grunts, Aomine loves the sound. In a swift motion he switches direction and jabs Kagami's prostate; his head throws back in elation, mouth wide with a choked moan stuck in his throat, on relfex Aomine grabs a fist-full of red locks and turns his head. Kagami can see everything in the mirror. He sees how wrecked he looks with blown pupils, sees the concentrated look Aomine's wearing. He watches as the large member disappears inside him and can't help but think that their two hard bodies mold nicely. He can make out the vein bulging from the side of the bluenette's neck and the biting of his bottom lip.  
"You love it don't you?" the top ask as his pounding grows fiercer. "Watching yourself, letting me have you, all of you, you fucking love it don't you?" Kagami doesn't trust his voice at this point so he nods; Aomines face splits into an aggressive, almost frightening, grin as his hold the crimson locks tightens. It's painful and he feels a headache coming on but it's helping the coil in his stomach tighten. "Say it," Aomine growls as he yanks Kagami up by his hair, he yelps, the hand on his hip is wrapping around his waist, Aomine is staining his already injures wrist but he doesn't care and ignores the pain. Their slicked bodies rub against one another as Aomine refuses to slow down his pace. "Say you love it," he brings his mouth to Kagami's neck and bites down, a beaded taste of iron joins the other flavors, Kagami hisses, shudders and groans. Aomine rips his lips from the Kagami's neck. His grip on their waist tightens. "Say it," he growls in his ear, "Say you fucking love this dick." He assaults his prostate over and over, Kagami's eyes roll, drool slides down his chin. " _I fucking love this dick._ " He buries himself in the warmth. A moan dies in Kagami's throat, his body is near convulsing. Aomine smirks maliciously as he eyes him in the mirror, "Ya damn right you do."  
Kagami cums.

When Kuroko is on a mission, no one can stop him. Baby blue eyes land on his pink-haired girlfriend dancing with another, the others short almond brown hair swaying as the two move to the beat. "Satsuki-chan," he says as he taps her shoulder, she turns to him, hips still moving, Riko's still grinding on her, and says, "What's the matter bae?" rather affectionately. "Have you seen Kagami-kun?" She stops mid motion and lowers her arms, bringing one to her chin, "Now that I think about to, no I haven't. I haven't seen Dai-chan either." She can read the worry in his eyes, "I'm sure he's fine, they both probably went home or something." Kuroko wants to believe her but he doubts it, he knows Kagami more so he's better at understanding the adorable redhead, he also knows how naive he is and that what makes him worry the most. "Want me to help you look for him?" Kuroko smiles, it is small but grateful, "Yes please, thank you."  
They find tipsy Hyuuga laughing with an equally as tipsy (and slightly high) Kiyoshi in the kitchen but no Kagami.  
They find Izuki on the patio couch in the back, completely out of his mind and probably somewhere on Mars at this point - he's so utterly zooted - mumbling to himself but no Kagami.  
The find Wakamatsu, passed out on the sofa, with a large crudely drawn dick on his cheek but no Kagami.  
They're surprised to find Sakurai playing tonsil hockey with some attractive large-breasted chick against the front entry way but still no Kagami.  
"Are you sure he hasn't gone home?" Momoi asks and Kuroko shakes his head no. "He would have told me." "Maybe you should call him?" Kuroko shakes his head, "We had a game today, Kagami-kun has it in his bag." "Oh." Are you guys talking 'bout Seirin #10, Kagami?" a slurred voice asks as an arm slings around Momoi's shoulder. "Because lemme tell you bout that punk, he ran from me, **me** , can you believe that, I'm good pussy, I'm a great fucking lay and the little _boy_ ," Yukiko emphasizes said word, "runs to the bathroom and never * _hiccup_ * comes back out. Fuck Seirin #10." She sways away with stumbles and a burp. Momoi and Kuroko look at each other. "Do you think he's still in there?" Kuroko nods. They head to the bathroom but is surprised to see Riko banging on the door, screaming, "Get in there Aomine! Work!" Kuroko glowers, "I'm going to castrate Aomine-kun." Momoi looks at her boyfriend with wide eyes, "B-but Kuroko I thought, I thought you wanted them to be together, I thought you wanted to introduce them." Kuroko turns to her and nods, "I wanted them get to know each other, not for Aomine-kun to take away Kagami-kun's innocence."

Kagami is spent and would be laying on the ground in a boneless mass if Aomine and the door wasn't holding him in place. It was slow, sensual even, the pace Aomine sets as he languidly pushes deep inside. Low hums vibrate throughout his body, Aomine is enjoying Kagami's lightly heaving bent form, enjoying the way Kagami surrounds him in warmth but Aomine, despite certain allegations, is actually a gracious lover. "Need to sit?" the smug in his voice takes away from the friendly gesture but Kagami, overworked and overly sensitive, doesn't care. "Yes." Aomine smirks again and pulls out slowly and the minute his grip lessens Kagami falls to his knees. Aomine sits too and leans against the tub, Kagami looks over his shoulder, nearly wheezing, and _hates_ the conceited, though definitely sexy, smirk he's sending. Aomine pats his thighs, "Have a seat."  
Kagami is slow to make his way to him but manages to crawl into the available "seat" Aomine's offering, he hovers a bit as Aomine lines them up. It doesn't burn anymore but it does make him groan. I can't. "You can't what, is it too much for you?" Kagami could really do without that cocky ass attitude. He glares but Aomine ignores it and only grins, Kagami calls him beautiful in his mind, and Aomine places his hands back onto his hips. He bucks a bit and Kagami bounces, Aomine takes note of his trembling body. He thinks that maybe he's doing too much but then he catches wind of the fire in those orbs and yes Kagami is the one, there's no way he isn't.  
"Why me?"  
The question isn't one Aomine was expecting but it makes him smile all the same. Aomine shrugs, "You're special." Kagami huffs out a laugh, "Yeah sure whatever, I bet you said that to everyone else you've fucked in a bathroom." Hey," Aomine says, taking minor offense, "I don't screw just anyone okay." Kagami looks at him from a bowed head, big eyes wet from unfalling tears and Aomine feels his face heat up; why the hell is he so cute!? "Really?" Blushing Aomine nods, "Yeah really." Kagami grins and it takes the bluenette's breath away.

That's the moment Aomine falls in love.

They talk, they talk about basketball and life at home, that talk about highschool and how they met their friends. Kagami finds out that Aomine likes to talk and he likes to story tell more. He find out that his favorite food is teriyaki burgers and Kagami somehow conned into making it for him next week. They find each other's laugh a God send and each other's smile breathtaking. And they go into their own little world, a world made just for them, by them, only them. They forget that they're sitting on the floor of Momoi's bathroom, that people are just mere meters away from them, that Aomine's dick is sitting, though soft, in Kagami's ass.  
Kagami is the one to kiss Aomine this time, it's slow, there's no biting, no snarking, no tongue, just a press of lips merging as a fleeting fluttery feelings engulfs them. It is loving, sensual, special...until he feels Aomine hardening in his backside. "Really?" he mumbles against those soft lips as the blush comes again. Aomine smirks, "Well what can I say, I'm a guy." The questions tumbles out of his mouth before be can stop it, "My guy?" His heart skips a beat. He can literally feel Aomine jump before relaxing and nodding, "Yeah," he says softly, "your guy."

Their created universe consumes them both as Kagami bounces on Aomine. They're moaning in unison; Kagami loves the way Aomine sounds, Aomine loves the noises Kagami makes. His fingers dig into the sun-kissed skin, his hips snap upward, it feels different than the time before, it's careful, loving, special, and familiar. An odd feeling is clouding, slow consuming, he can taste it in his throat (it reminds him of Aomine) as it whispers in his ear (it sounds like Aomine). And there's a presence, it's slow-growing but is a force to be reckoned with. It's calling, calling for him by name, _Kagami._ And thinks he's entering an oddly placed Zone until he sees Aomine's mouth moving. He's the one calling, low whispers, a beckoning that only grows louder and louder the more he moves. _Kagami, Kagami, Kagami..._ He loves it, the sound, how it rolls of his tongue. Euphoria fills him, a slow churning aphrodisiac. He's close, he so close. _Cum with me, Kagami_.

"Oh-ck God," he chokes on the words.

_"Aomine!"_

The silence that fills the bathroom is slow falling over them like a winter blanket, the only sounds that could be heard is the ragged breathing coming from them both. Spent, the Virgo moves his hands off the Leo's waist, he can already see the dark colored bruises that mimic his hold forming, and circles his dark arms around the broad back. He pulls Kagami into him, ignoring the way the sweat and spunk mashes between their chiseled bodies, and rests a palm on damp blood-colored locks. Kagami lets his head fall onto Aomine's shoulder as he tries to focus. He is aware that Aomine is cradling him gently, he is aware of their nearly in synced and rapid heartbeats, he is aware of the sticky feeling all over his body, he is aware of the slime-like liquid oozing from his bottom, he is aware of the hand on his back that's drawing small circles with a single finger. He wonders if this would be considered cuddling? He opens his mouth to speak, even though he is unsure of what will come out, he doesn't even care at this point honestly. "Aomine tha -- "Get in there Aomine! Work!"

"Strength train-train Aomine! Work yat [that] lazy left arm you got in [t]here! Lift 'em, lift 'em wit' ze goo r [the good arm], on da wah [the wall] an' tive him some goo dol fat shoon [and give him some good ol' fashion] dick in butt!" There's a pregnant silence floating about as all eyes turn to the brunette, wide. The party has long been over, okay so Momoi shooed everyone out the minute she realized what was going on in her bathroom, so now the only ones left are Kuroko (because he's sleeping over), Momoi (because it's her house) Riko (who's too messed up to drive), Wakamatsu (Riko is his ride home), Hyuuga (doesn't want to leave his girlfriend), Izuki, and Kiyoshi (because Kuroko is their designated driver).  
"Wha? Wheeze all know wha day doin' there [We all know what they're doing in there]," she turns back to the door, pounding on it a few times as she cheers and directs Aomine on how he should be holding Kagami to strengthen his core. Scared cerise eyes turn towards a dumbfounded megane, "Hyuuga?" Momoi squeaks and he is suddenly knocked out of his dazed stupor because seriously, what is his girlfriend doing? He calls her in the middle of one of her "dick-in-butt" cheers and she turns to him with a sheepish smile. "Time to go," he grabs her hand and she looks absolutely delighted. "We're gonna fuck right?"  
Hyuuga mouth drops, his eyes grow wider, his face and his ears are burning. _The hell did she just say?_ is on everyone's mind, minus Izuki who is too busy mumbling to himself to even pay attention to what's happening. "Wh-wha-what?" barely tumbles out his mouth before Riko pouts. "Are we gonna have sex tonight?" "Oh God," Hyuuga mumbles as his eyes dart around the hall. "You're going to bed!" he shouts as he grabs her upper arm and tries, I repeat _Tries_ , to pull her away but Riko refuses and instead rips her arm out of his grip. "Junpei," she whines, "dooooo me, no fair that they have allz ze funk [all the fun]. Throughly embarrassed and ready to curl up in a ball and die, Hyuuga complies, "Fine fine, fine, whatever you want, ju-just let's go." Satisfied with the answer Riko smiles, "Okay!" She turns back to the locked door and gives it a quick hit, "Don't let me down ace!" With his body leaking embrassement Hyuuga begins to drag Riko out the house as quickly as possible but everyone catches the whole "are we gonna do dick-in-butt too" question from Riko.  
"Aomine-kun," Kuroko starts lowly, "I hope you enjoyed yourself because this is your last night alive. I'll never forgive you for taking Kagami-kun's innocence." They hear nervous laughter on the other side.  
Aomine is patting an embarrassed Kagami's back as he buries he face into his hands. It was bad enough dealing with Riko but adding Kuroko into the mix is just too much to bare. The silence stays on both ends for a total of three minutes before Aomine stretches and yawns. "We should go face them, we can't stay in here forever." "Yes we can, we can live off the shampoo and we have an unlimited supply of water." Aomine laughs at Kagami's joke, "Get up idiot." Kagami goes to retort but is silenced by the kiss of the forehead he receives. "It'd be best for you to come up and turn yourself in Aomine-kun, I would want to have to use force to get in there." The threat is Kuroko again, Aomine sighs and taps Kagami's thigh, "Up up." Standing and letting Aomine slip out of him, Kagami slowly gets dressed; Aomine fixes his pants.  
When they step out, Momoi is the first one to scold them ("That's my good body wash!" "You couldn't wait, ugh you're the worst Dai-chan." "I don't care if your together now I have to burn my bathroom!"). Kuroko is looking on disapproving and allowing Momoi to vent. Kiyoshi keeps laughing silently to himself. Izuki is deep in his own thoughts. Wakamatsu is because gawking at the two, trying to fathom what the hell was going on and why. There's a lot of noise, a lot of commotion, a lot of blushing, and a lot of "zero fucks given" thanks to Aomine.

_I got it._

"Kagami," Seirin's point guard says in utmost seriousness. Everyone goes silent and turns to him, his teammates aren't sure of what to make of his body language, his stance says he's pissed and his face is covered by his messy hair. "Y-yes Izuki-senpai?" Kagami manages to say - more so squeak - and Aomine has the urge to hold the little Tiger close to his chest and protect him from the Eagle's impending wrath but knows with one false move he might lose his manhood thanks to Kuroko; he stays put.  
Izuki lifts his head and the widest grin is plastered on his face, "So Kagami," he says again with light mirth, "you _cum_ here often?"

"..........."

The hall fills with laughter.

_Yes Izuki, yes he does._

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh this took me for-freaking-ever to finish! Gah! And it feels like I over did it! Was it okay? Was Kagami to un-Kagami...was Aomine? Was changing Riko and Momoi's positions too much? I didn't want to follow the cannon plot, I wanted to be a little different cause I might branch out or something, with mini sides stories, I'm not sure...  
>  Wahhh! (T_T) Now that I'm finished I don't know how to feel! I hope it's worthy for you guys! Because, like in reality, when I'm nervous I make jokes, it draws the tension out my body, which is exactly what I did with this fic. ***sigh*** I hope it's smutty enough, especially since they did what they did and they way it's tagged. Gah, so nervous!  
>  ***deep breath*** Like I really need someone to analyze this or something, this is probably the most thought I have ever put into a one-shot ever! Like I feel like I've grown as a writer with this one, I'm happy but like so nervous too (I have to live up to all the fantastic smut fics I've read, I hope I did you guys proud). 
> 
> ***screaming at the top of my lungs*** I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT!
> 
> It's at the end so be sure to check out the "Aokaga Month" tag on Tumblr for so many wonderful things pertaining to our wonderful babies Aomine and Kagami! d=(^o^)=b (I will go down with this ship! ...and the signal boost for this tag lol)
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
